


Chasm

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Flash Fic, Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't call my name anymore, it thunders too loudly in the chasm between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasm

Taemin-ah, I miss you. Even though I am always with you, I miss you.

I miss the mole on your nape. I miss the curve of your lip.

I miss the thing you do with your tongue that I like so much.

 

When I was alive, I was never really sure you liked me.

You were always so calm, so cool

even after we made love; that easy smile.

 

You don't smile anymore.

Crying comes much easier for you now.

You don't even know you're doing it sometimes.

 

Yesterday, you called my name in your dream

and tears fell as you slept.

I tried to comfort you, the way you would comfort me but

I have no heart beat to lull you to sleep.

 

I want you to be happy now.

I want the person you think about when you touch yourself

to touch you back; to hold you, to kiss you.

 

So as much as it hurts, I’m letting go.

Don't call my name anymore,

it thunders too loudly in the chasm between us.


End file.
